Order Made
by Lunaticxk
Summary: 'Cuando sea grande, jugaré todo los días básquet con mis amigos y jamás de los jamases dejaré de divertirme ni olvidaré a Taiga. '
**_Nota1:_** Este fanfic pertenece al # AoKagaDay del grupo AoKaga 5x10.

 **Nota2:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Nota3:** Los errores ortográficos y de redacción corren por mi cuenta. ; ; ~ _#EsMiPrimerAokagaPerdón_

 **Nota4:** Pueden escuchar Order Made de RADWIMPS mientras leen el fic, le da el sentimiento. ¿?

* * *

 _ **Order Made**_

 _Aomine, ¿cuánto tiempo más seguirás durmiendo, eh?_

Una voz suave y amable lo despertó, lo primero que logró ver fue el rostro del muchacho que le hablaba. Su cabello era de un rojo intenso, era tan alto como él y la sonrisa que tenía era inmensa, sin embargo, algo le incomodaba… ¿dónde estaba en esos momentos? Un blanco infinito los rodeaba; no había ni objetos ni personas en ese lugar.

 _¡Hey! ¿Acaso me estás volviendo ignorar? ¿Eh? ¡Di algo, idiota!_

Otra vez podía escuchar esa voz pero Aomine no podía contestarle, por más que intentaba decirle que ' _te oigo_ ' , de su boca ningún sonido salía. Intentó acercarse pero sus pies no respondían y de igual manera sucedió con sus manos, cada vez que quería moverlas estás sólo ignoraban su orden así que resignándose sólo se dedicó a observar al muchacho que se encontraba frente a él. Su sonrisa desapareció, en su reemplazo había una expresión llena de dolor y de alguna manera le produjo tristeza. El silencio reino el lugar por algunos minutos, Aomine espero oír al menos el sonido de su corazón latiendo pero eso jamás pasó.

 _¡Deja de jugar! Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre a pesar de haber crecido, un idiota._

Quería contestarle, decirle que no era culpa suya y que lo dejará de tratar de esa manera pero no pudo. Ni su voz, brazos, piernas o alguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionaban ante sus órdenes además, ¿quién era ese tipo y por qué sabía sobre él? No lo entendía.

 _El pasado o el futuro, ¿recuerdas cuál elegiste? No, lo más seguro que no pero te lo diré. Entre el pasado y futuro, tú fuiste avaricioso y escogiste el futuro. Tú ya sabes que pasará contigo en los próximo cincuenta años que estés con vida, sin embargo, no sólo deseaste eso…tú querías todo sólo para ti y ahora que lo tienes no puedes controlarlo. ¿¡Acaso no es genial!?_

Ignoró las palabras que dijo, no le prestaba atención ya que sólo se dedicaba a observa cada uno de sus movimientos, sin embargo, aquel fue un grave error. Detrás del pelirojo apareció un gran espejo que le hizo entender en menos de un segundo de lo que hablaba, lo único que pudo ver reflejado es un ser amorfo o mejor dicho, ¿un monstruo? Algo con mucho de todo y sin nada de él.

 _Ese eres tú, Aomine. En eso te convertiste, ¿ahora quién podrá vencerte? Lo más seguro es que nadie._

Y entonces lo recordó, hace dos noches se encontró con alguien a quienes todos llaman _'Satán'_ y le ofreció todo por su alma. El morocho no lo pensó dos veces y dijo que sí. Los recuerdos no dejaban de llegar, uno peor que el otro provocándole un inmenso dolor en la cabeza o donde esa debería estar. Deseaba poder mover sus manos y llevarlas hasta aquel lugar pero le fue imposible, no sé movía en lo absoluto.

 _Dime, ¿cuál de tus diez manos deseas mover? ¿Cuál de todas tus cabezas te duele, eh?_

Sus palabras pasaron de ser cálidas a dagas que clavaban en él, se estaba burlando y no tenía como defenderse o al menos, como golpearlo. El gran espejo desapareció, tan sólo quedo en su lugar un pequeño papel blanco con algo dibujado. Sin dudarlo, el muchacho de cabellos rojos lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo enseño.

 _Eres tú o mejor dicho, es lo que de niño querías ser._

Le dolió, nunca pensó que un simple garabato podía afectarle tanto. Quizá su yo del pasado estaría llorando al ver en lo que se convirtió, nadie en su sano juicio podría decir que él era un superhéroe y menos que seguía amando tanto el básquet como en esos años. No quedaba nada del Aomine de cinco años, tan sólo recuerdos que olvidaba después de comer una hamburguesa.

 _¿Quieres volver a ser lo que eras antes?_

 _S-sí..._

Respondió después de hacer un gran esfuerzo, no quería seguir convertido en ese monstruo o lo que sea. El chico que estaba en frente suyo se volteó por unos instantes, regresando con un maletín pequeño.

 _Aomine, aquí dentro esta todo lo que hacen de ti un ser humano y también todas las emociones de las intentaste deshacer. La ira, tristeza, alegría, envidia, orgullo y todo lo que quizá sea basura para ti._

 _Lo quiero, quiero todo lo que hace de mí un imbécil._

 _Mi nombre es Taiga, aceptó el cargo de arcángel jefe del purgatorio y te devuelvo el peso del que quisiste deshacerte para así regresarte a tu forma original, esperando que tú y yo jamás volvamos a vernos._

Y sin tener tiempo para preguntar sobre aquello que dijo, Aomine recibió el maletín rojo que cayó directo a sus manos y todo en un segundo se tornó de negro. Escucho gritos de personas que conocía, Kise, Tetsu, Midorima y Sastuki... todos ellos lo llaman, sus voces se escuchaban cada vez más desgarradoras.

 _¡Mierdaaa!_

Vio los rostros de sus amigos preocupados, algunos llorando y otros de rodillas frente a él. Entendió pocas cosas de las que decían; 'pensé que te ibas a morir, idiota', ' llevas un mes en coma, Aomine-kun'. En silencio estaba aceptando cada muestra de cariño que le demostraban, estaba de vuelta y volvía a ser el mismo chico de siempre.

 **Dos meses después:**

 _Mamá, ¿qué es esto?_

 _Es el cuaderno con el que siempre andabas de niño, Taiga-kun y tú eran muy buenos amigos en esos entonces._

 _¿De qué diablos estás hablando...?_

 _¿No recuerdas? Siempre me decías que Taiga-kun era un ángel que te cuidaba de todos y quien te ánimo a jugar básquet._

 _..._

Tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos y salió disparado hasta su pieza, fue ahí donde con cuidado abrió el cuaderno que llevaba años sin tocar. En la pasta se podía ver muchas imágenes de jugadores profesionales junto con nombres de sus equipos. Siguió pasando hoja tras hoja, leyendo los pequeños textos que estaban escritos donde mencionaba a cada momento a un tal ' _Taiga_ ' y fue en la última hoja donde se podía ver un dibujo de un muchacho de cabellos azules que sonreía mientras jugaba básquet y a su lado, una pequeña frase que decía: _ **'Cuando sea grande, jugaré todo los días básquet con mis amigos y jamás de los jamases dejaré de divertirme ni olvidaré a Taiga. '**_

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas al darse cuenta que había olvidado a quien fue su mejor amigo durante toda su niñez por segunda vez había olvidado. Ahora entendía aquello de ' _¿Acaso me estás volviendo ignorar?_ 'todo empezó en la pubertad. Las clases, las chicas y los nuevos amigos que hizo en esos entonces ocasionaron que olvidará al ángel con quien siempre jugaba.

Ahora ya era tarde, la última oportunidad que tuvo la desperdició de una manera egoísta. Todo Aomine y nada Taiga, ni del dolor que sentía. Entendió todo; aquella expresión llena de dolor por parte del adverso. Todo era su culpa.

 **Tres años después:**

Quizá los cielos jugaron en su contra, quizá hasta el mismo Dios estaba en su contra y es que Aomine olvido todo lo que paso. Atrás y enterrado quedo lo sucedido, el cuaderno viejo desapareció entre revistas que el morocho leía a menudo y la actitud negativa empero tanto así que Satán pensó darle una segunda visita y esta vez no pensaba fallar, él quería al mejor.

Una tarde de un día cualquiera, en una cancha cualquiera se encontraron dos personas por primera vez, sin embargo, existía una gran conexión entre ellos.

Luego alguien desde los cielos dijo, _'Vaya, vaya. Ese chico es todo un lio, adelanto la fecha de su reencarnación al mismo momento que era su ángel guardián, luego subió a ser un arcángel para hacer que Aomine regrese de la muerte. Le quitaste un alma al de abajo, Taiga. Debes amarlo bastante para que te arriesgues de esa manera, ojalá todo termine bien aunque tú y él hayan olvidado todo el pasado que tenían juntos. Por cierto, me quedaré con esto.'_ Finalizo su relató a la par que destruía un cuaderno donde se podía ver pequeñas figuras pegadas en la pasta.

* * *

¡Es lo más largo que he hecho!

¡Gracias por leerme! ;;


End file.
